A camera is provided with operations such as a dial or buttons for setting a capturing mode, a sensitive dial for setting ISO sensitivity, a focus ring for adjusting a focal distance, and an aperture ring for adjusting an aperture. A user operates these operation members prior to image capturing. In order to take a beautiful photo, a camera having various functions is sold in the market. The camera is generally provided with a button for selecting functions. From the reason above, the number of the buttons, dials and rings operated by the user increases.
Most cameras have a built-in flash device (hereinafter referred to as an internal flash device). The internal flash device emits small amount of light, so when a subject that is distant from the camera is captured, an external flash device is also used at the same time. The external flash device typically emits large amount of light and is attached to an accessory shoe of the camera. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 07-261240, there is also known a camera system that enables communication between a camera and an external flash device so that the camera controls the external flash device to adjust light amount emitted from the flash device and to conduct a pre-flash for reducing red-eye.
However, when an image is captured in a dark environment such as outdoors at night or a dark room, a user needs to set a capturing condition by groping for the button, the dial and the ring or needs to prepare an extra light, which are operationally inconvenient.